


Don't Doubt Me

by Arichuloco



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I promise, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, guys it's safe angst i swear, your heart will not break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arichuloco/pseuds/Arichuloco
Summary: Inspired by the quote: "You said you loved me as 'Adrien', so why is Chat Noir any different?!"Marinette loves him. She loves both Adrien and Chat Noir. The only thing that's stopping her is doubt.





	Don't Doubt Me

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture with this quote and I was super inspired that I took the next 10ish minutes typing out this short fanfic since I couldn't be bothered turning it into a series.
> 
> Completely unedited. Have fun~

"You said you loved 'Adrien', so how is Chat Noir any different?!"  
  
Marinette knew why. She just didn't want to say it. Because if she said it out loud that she would be admitting all of the feelings she'd been rejecting all this time. The same feelings that made her disgusted with herself and confused about her morals.  
  
But Adrien - Chat; he was crying behind her.   She could hear his staggered breaths and the deep betrayal that he was trying to control in his voice. She needed to tell him. This boy was her best friend before anything else.  
  
"I..." she hesitated. "You're right. Adrien and Chat Noir are different." Behind her, she could almost hear his heart break. So she spoke quickly. "They're different because I love Adrien romantically, but Chat Noir..." she turned around to look at him, tears falling from his eyes that it made her heart ache to hold him. She was determined to make sure he didn't doubt himself.  
  
"Chat Noir is my best friend," she continued. "Chat Noir is the boy who has been with me through thick and thin, who has seen every part of me and all of my flaws." Marinette looked down. "I love Chat Noir. And I'm afraid. Because I didn't want to love Chat Noir as much as I do now. And as relieved as I am to find out that your identities are one and the same, I'm afraid that I'll lose you in case something bad happens in our relationship." Marinette stepped closer, reaching for his hands. She was supposed to be used to touching him, but now accepting that these were hands of someone she loved made the touch so much more intimate. "Please don't doubt my love for you, minou," she whispered softly. "But I can't help but be afraid of losing you once we become something."  
  
Adrien slipped one of his hands out of Marinette's grasp, trading that for a gentle touch to her cheek. Marinette didn't think twice to lean into it fondly. When she looked up to meet his eyes, there were still tears there but they weren't sad anymore. A small smile graced his lips. "I'm scared too, Princess. But I'm more scared that I won't be able to know what it feels like to share a love with you." He leaned in, his forehead touching against hers. Marinette felt warmth flow to her cheeks as he closed his eyes and released a shaky breath. "I promise not to doubt your love for me, Marinette if you promise me that you won't doubt my love for you.  
  
"Because I love you, Marinette. If there's anything I'm more sure of in the world, it's that."  
  
Adrien felt a soft puff of her breath against his lips as Marinette laughed in relief. He opened his eyes and looked into hers, blue like the ocean, blue like the sky on a sunny day. Marinette was smiling, and everything meant nothing except for her.  
  
"Do you take me as yours, Marinette?" he asked timidly. For some reason, he felt like he knew the answer. As a matter of fact, he could already see it in her eyes, but he wanted to hear it out loud. He wanted her to tell him.  
  
Her voice was soft and wispy, as if she were murmuring a promise to him.  
  
"I do."

**Author's Note:**

> "I purromise not to doubt your love for me, Purrincess, if mew purromise me that you won't doubt my love for mew."
> 
> I hate that I had to resist typing out puns in the duration of the whole fic. I swear I was trying to be serious.
> 
> And yes, the ending is supposed to sound like that ;)


End file.
